He and Me
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: AU where Seth and Dean have kids who go to the same youth group. Will that bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plots that will make it's way through the story. All the names, businesses belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Seth sat down at a table with his cup of iced tea in the middle of Wendy's with hopes that this dinner would be good. Looking behind him he saw Jake filling his cup of soda with Nikki waiting for the food. He checked the time to make sure he would get Jake there in time so he wasn't late. Jake sat down and put the lid on his soda, drinking some of the soda.<p>

"So you excited for tonight?" Seth asked him.

Seth ran his hand through Jake's hair, who moved his hand out of his hair and shook his head, "Dad, I'm going to be the new kid at this Youth Group." Jake complains, "Why do I have to go?"

He sighed, have already explaining this for the millionth time to Jake. Playing with his cross necklace that was under his t-shirt, Seth looked at Jake, "I've already explained this to you many times, Jake. We just moved here from New York and we have no idea how the kids are in the neighborhood so I want you to be able to be around good kids and we've been going to the Vineyard for a while, so we know they are good people."

"Yeah but I don't want to be the new kid." Jake argued.

"Maybe someone else will be going there for the first time too and you won't be the new kid. And think about this: I'm going to be the new guy at my office tomorrow." Seth replies.

Jake rolled his eyes and Seth sighed, wishing that Jake would understand why they moved here. Nikki came towards the table and set the trays down, sitting down next to Seth, noticing he looked a bit upset but helped them figure out who's food was who's. Seth looked at Jake, then to Nikki, back to Jake and had a great big smile on his face because of how much he loved these two people. He hoped that maybe Jake would have fun at this Youth Group and despite him being the new kid, everyone would love him.

"So I was in line and I heard this woman telling this joke..." Nikki began.

* * *

><p>Dean felt like he was going to go crazy if all of the guys in the kitchen kept complaining about the chef that Dean had already planned on firing for being rude to his daughter and kept burning people's food. He asked them to go back to their job and he'd take care of it after he got back, walking behind the counter and walked towards the end where he saw his daughter reading what looked to be a newspaper.<p>

"You're reading the newspaper?" Dean asks. "Come on, we need to get ready and walk you to the church for Youth Group tonight."

She looks up at him, pulling her hair to one side, and nods her head. She puts her fork down and hands him the paper, pointing to the section at the top where it was offering pets for sales.

"These are pets, Bonnie. Why are you looking at pets?" Dean wonders. He gave her back the newspaper, turning around and trying to reorganize the sugar and the creamers while he was trying to get everything done before they had to leave.

"But dad, they are selling a basset hound puppy for only five hundred dollars!" Bonnie exclaims, "Can we buy the puppy? You know I've been wanting a pet."

Dean sighed, turning around and put his hand on her hand, her face lit up. He knew how much she was wanting a pet and he was going to get her a pet for Christmas, but he didn't want her to catch on.

"Look honey, I really would love to buy you that basset hound puppy because from the picture he looks adorable, but I just can't right now because we are still unpacking. But if you promise me not to get into trouble at school and you please get ready so we can leave, then I may consider getting us a dog." Dean promised.

The way Bonnie's eyes lit up made Dean smile, he still couldn't believe that she looked just like him - With the blonde hair and the blue eyes, but she definitely got her mother's looks. He called the co-owner of the store, Antonio Cesaro, to come and watch over the place for about two hours while he took Bonnie to a Youth Group and got something to eat. When he got back to where Bonnie was sitting her plate was empty and she was circling something in the newspaper with a pen, ripping the part off and handing it Dean, laughing when he saw it was the picture of the basset hound and the details.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

Bonnie was standing with her phone in her hand, Dean putting the newspaper clipping in his back pocket and walked with his daughter out of his restaurant, walking down the street. He knew his way to the place far too well, nights of when him and Paige would walk up and down the street when she was pregnant and him now walking with Bonnie to their new home.

"So you excited to be going to the Youth Group? I heard it is the first one they are having after a break." Dean says.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulder, "Fifty-fifty. On the one side I know that you are only making me do this because I punched that guy at school during the first week and you want me around good people but on the other side I'm excited because then I'll be meeting some new people... But I'm not excited about being the new kid."

Dean saw a car pass by them with a guy who had beach blonde hair and a woman with brown hair, then driving the same way Dean and Bonnie were walking.

"Don't worry about it, honey, okay? No matter if you are the new kid or not, people are going to love you. Hey, don't forget that Emma is one of the leaders so if you need to talk to anyone, she's there for you." Dean reminded her.

They walked down the hill, finding the church and Dean saw the same guy with bleach blonde hair and a beautiful woman with brown hair inside the building. Walking inside with Bonnie, Emma came up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" Emma exclaimed, breaking the hug and messing with Bonnie's hair. She tried to fix her hair, putting it in a ponytail, and smiled at Emma.

While Emma said something to Bonnie, Dean looked around the place and saw the parents bringing in their children from outside or talking to another parents as the kids started to hug each other and begin to talk to one another. Glancing over to the guy with two colored hair, he noticed the brown haired woman standing next to him had a ring on her ring finger.

"I'm gonna go and try to meet some of the parents, I'll be back." Dean says.

He went to walk up to this couple that he felt drawn to when a guy with black hair with a bit of gray coming through who was wearing suit extended his hand.

"Hi there! I'm Tony Jones." Tony introduces himself, Dean shaking his hand. "I don't believe I've seen you here before, what brings you here?"

Dean clears his throat, "I'm Dean Ambrose. This is actually the first time I've been here, um, I heard about it from one of friends. My daughter got into some trouble and I thought she should be around some good kids and I know my friend is always talking about how much she loves these kids."

When Tony heard that, he smiled. "Yeah, these kids are great. What kind of trouble did your daughter get into? Hopefully it's nothing too serious."

"Oh no, it wasn't, luckily." Dean waved it off. How did he explain that his daughter punched a guy in school after making a sexual remark at her? Well, he wasn't mad at her for what she did, he was actually proud of her. He just didn't want her to think you could solve everything with violence, "She got into a fight at school and was suspended. The issue was something that the school did not handle right but I wanted to bring her into an environment that taught violence is not the right way to handle things... Plus we just moved into a house not far from here."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the guy with the bleach blonde hair eyes widen, going back to the conversation he was in. Dean could feel this guy staring at him and it was starting to bother him but he tried to pay attention to this Tony guy.

"That's good for you guys. Where do you guys live? I'm not that far from here either." Tony replies.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he tried to think about it. "Um, it's near that newly opened restaurant a few streets over? It's called Midnight Special?" Dean could see Tony trying to think of where it could be located.

Then Tony snapped his fingers, "I think my wife has been in there with her co-workers! She said she loves it, she even liked the interior."

"Thank you, my daughter helped me with it.. And my awesome co-owner." Dean said with a nervous chuckle.

Someone called for Tony into one of the offices, excusing himself from the conversation and Dean waved it off. He turned around to see Bonnie talking to a girl who looked her age, running a hand through his hair and sighed. It seemed like all the parents were talking to each other but didn't bother to come up and meet him - Which, to an extent, he didn't mind, the only reason why he was here was to bring his daughter into a good environment.

"Please tell me your restaurant, in honor of it's name, has midnight specials." Someone says.

Dean looked to his left to see someone walking from behind the counter where the snacks were, the woman extending her hand. He shook her hand, after putting his hands in his pockets and watched her put hers behind her back.

"Sorry, it's only open until ten, but on special holidays it will be open at midnight." Dean says, "I'm Dean Ambrose..."

"Brie Bella." She introduces herself, "I see you are new. Shockingly my sister and her husband brought their son here tonight too!"

Brie points over to where her sister, who looked just like Brie, was standing with her husband. That was the guy he saw driving up the street when they were walking to the church.. And boy was Dean attracted to him. He looked the seemingly happy couple up and down, seeing them hold hands. Looking back to Brie, he smiles.

"You don't say, that's really weird."

Brie shrugs her shoulders, "Don't worry! The group leaders love when people decide to come into the group, we're like one big happy family... Except for when someone leaves the group," Brie explains.

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope my daughter likes it here."

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat there during worship as people near her stood, singing along, their hands were in the air. She felt awkward. Of course Rachel had told her that it was totally okay if she didn't sing along when they started, no one would judge her, but seeing everyone getting into the music, she felt horrible. She said to almost everyone she spoke to at this meeting, she was new here and her dad wanted her to be around good people. So far she was having a good time here, everyone was making her feel welcome, but she wanted to be apart of worship.<p>

She got up from one of the front row seats, leaving the room and went out to the entrance, getting a cup of water and finished the cup of water while out there. Bonnie took the last cookie on a plate, eating it slowly, walking back into the other room. Luckily no one saw her trip over an empty cup of water on the floor, catching herself on a chair in the back where it seemed no was sitting, then saw a boy who looked her age coming up towards her. Bonnie remembered seeing him during that ball game where it was girls vs. boys.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Bonnie sat down and so did the guy, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm good, my stomach hurts because I hit it on the chair."

"I hope you feel better." He says, "I'm Jake Rollins."

"Bonnie Ambrose," She says, shaking Jake's hand. "I'm new here."

"So am I! Do you like it so far? I do, I know some of these guys from the services on Saturday that my dad and I go to." Jake explains.

"Yeah, everyone is nice here." Bonnie says, suddenly feeling that awkwardness again - Everyone here knew each other and she didn't, it was like she didn't belong here. "I've never been here before, my dad has never really gone to church before, except for on Easter and Christmas when Emma likes to invite us here."

"My dad is friends with Emma too! On the weekends she brings over dinner for us since my dad and I just moved into a new house down into Consohocken... And he's not that great of a cook when it doesn't come to those healthy meals."

Both of them laughed while the worship music stopped and they turned towards the stage. Jake looked back at Bonnie as she put her head down, closing her eyes for a minute before closing his eyes and putting his head down to as John began to lead the prayer.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had found Dean arguing, in a nice tone, about whether or not Chyna deserved to go into the wrestling Hall of Fame outside. Both Dean and one of her group leaders, Shane, were sitting in the chairs quietly arguing about who was right - Of course Dean was, he believed Chyna rightfully deserved to be in the Hall of Fame whereas Shane agreed with him, but didn't think it would happen for many years to come. Despite them not yelling whenever Dean says "I understand everything even though I may not agree with you but..." and Bonnie started to giggle since she knew that was something her father says when he's very passionate about the thing he is arguing about. Shane and Dean turned towards Bonnie and Dean stood up, hugging Bonnie.<p>

"Listen Shane, we'll talk more at Midnight Special?" Dean asks and Shane nods his head, "Okay, I'll see ya there during the week!"

They wave to each other before Bonnie and him start to walk back to the restaurant. Dean noticed Bonnie now walked with her head up.

"So how did you like the meeting, sweetie? Do you want to come here next week?" Dean asks.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "It was really fun. We played some games, did some worship songs and we discussed a few verses from the Bible. It was um... Matthew?" Bonnie said, she looked at her dad but then forward, Midnight Special coming into view. "It was weird though... I met this kid there, Jake, he's new too... But he knows the kids. I felt weird because everyone knew each other but I didn't. I mean, even the guy I talked to in the beginning, Luke? He was really nice but I just... Felt like I didn't belong."

When Dean heard he could have sworn he felt his heart break into a million pieces, he stopped where he was. It was like time had been frozen and everything didn't even matter anymore. Bonnie continued walking until she realized he wasn't walking with her, walking back to him, Dean putting his hands into his jacket's pockets and making a fist.

"Was it someone who made you feel like you didn't belong? If so, tell me." Dean says.

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, dad! Nobody. It's just... Seeing all of the kids talking and playing with one another like it was just another day in their life was something that bothered me. They don't know me, I don't know them. Some people did try to get to know me but I just didn't feel like I belonged." She explained.

Dean let out a sigh of relief but he continued to feel heartbroken that his daughter didn't feel like she belonged in that group, all he wanted was for her to feel like she belonged there.

"... And I want to go next week." Bonnie says.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go if you don't feel like you don't belong. Hell, I'll take you somewhere else, I want you to feel like that special person that you truly are."

"Yeah. And let's be honest, Shane was kind of cute." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

Dean's eyes widened. Oh shit, this was what everyone was warning him about - The crushes. Everyone warned him when Bonnie was born up until she was five that everything would change when she started noticing boys.

Bonnie and him walked to the restaurant while Dean kept going back to the fact that _Bonnie had her first crush on a boy in the Youth Group_. And he thought when she got her period the first time was going to be the worst.

* * *

><p>Once Seth knew Jake was asleep after their car ride back to their home and Jake telling everything that had happened from when they dropped him off to the minute they picked him up, he went downstairs in his pajama bottoms and got out a bottle of beer and taking it to the going into the living room. He turned on his computer and checked his emails, sending a thank you email to his boss for sending him a welcome message. Looking behind his laptop screen he saw two boxes on the floor that were untouched, only waiting to be unpacked, Seth sighing and rubbing his forehead. He hated moving, yet, he's done it more times than he could count.<p>

Should he unpack or do something else? He thought this over a few times before he went back to using the computer, telling himself he'd get to them next weekend. After all, he'll be busy all week so why not use the rest of his relaxation time to do some relaxing? He found himself on a porn site, scrolling through until he found himself watching a random porno at high volume.

During the film Seth found himself getting hard, his hand going into pants when he heard something on the stairs. His heart beating fast Seth turned the volume off but continued watching the film, seeing the guy on screen moan when he heard Jake say "dad?" which caused him to almost jumped off the couch. He exited out of the tab, shutting off and kept the laptop on his lap.

"Yeah, Jake?" Seth freaked out. Calming himself down, he looked at the time and saw it was close to midnight, "Do you know what time it is? You should be asleep."

Jake came into the living room and sat down on the couch, "I know but I wanted to tell you one last thing before I went to bed... There's this girl I met at the Group meeting, her name is Bonnie. She tripped and I made sure she was okay and we got to talking... I think I may have a crush on her? I mean, I think's pretty and I want to spend some more time with her..."

Seth's eyes widen. His son had his first crush, he wanted to call Nikki and tell him that their son had his first crush and it was another milestone they had reached. Shocked Seth moved closer to him and messed up Jake's hair, Jake pushing him away and laughed as he tried to fix his hair.

"I can't believe it. My son has his first crush!" Seth exclaims, "You know this means me and your mom have to bring up embarrassing stories."

Jake laughed, "Please don't! I don't want you to embarrass me."

"That's what I'm supposed to do, Jake! Telling people embarrassing stories of your childhood is something parents are supposed to do.." Seth says.

"Okay but please don't tell her! Until I get to know her a little more."

"I'll think about it... Now get some sleep, we've got to get an early start tomorrow."

Maybe Seth could meet Bonnie's father and set something up, he still couldn't believe that his son had a crush on someone. Seth knew this would happen one day but he didn't expect that day to be anytime soon, when there were still boxes in the living room needing to be unpacked or when Jake had his first day at a new school the next day. Everything was changing... And hopefully it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: Hey guys! Here is my new story which I've been working on the last few weeks, which was inspired by a post with au storylines people could use for their otp's. I've mixed in a little bit of my experiences from going to a Youth Group this past year (especially the Bonnie storyline)... So I hope you guys like the story!

Let me know you think and I want to thank y'all for reading!

Love you all, Lizzie (Ryan).


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning Bonnie went into the restaurant with Dean to help him open up the place with turning on the lights, setting all the tables, etc. By the time she was ready to go to school Bonnie had already cleaned her dishes from breakfast, Antonio Cesaro coming into the place to interview people for the still open positions... Although there was one day where Dean agreed he'd do the interviewing that day after he dropped Bonnie off at school but as they were on their way out the door, Shane Chapman was walking inside. Both of them were shocked to see him before it was even 8 AM, on a Wednesday morning.

His brown hair had looked like he just got out of bed, a five o'clock shadow with his hands in his jeans pockets. Shane looked nice in plaid shirts, Dean noticed. He ran is hand through his hair, nervously chuckling.

"Got time for breakfast?" Shane wonders.

Behind them they saw the school bus drive by them which caused Dean to look at Bonnie, who shrugged her shoulders. Missing a day of school wouldn't hurt her, she'd been going every day since she came back from suspension anyway. Or if he wanted her to go to school, she could always get a late pass.

"Yeah, we always do... That's why everyone loves us." Bonnie says.

Bonnie crossed her arms with a wide smile and gave Dean a nudge, who rolled her eyes. It was less than a week after the first Youth Group meeting and Dean had yet to process that his daughter has a crush on Shane Chapman, who seems like a nice guy in every department except for his whole needing breakfast before 8 AM thing. Dean motioned for Shane to come and take a seat up at the counter and he followed him, Bonnie already standing behind the counter with the notepad and ready to take his order.

"What can I get you on this fine sunny morning?" Bonnie says without trying to laugh.

Shane laughs and scans the menu quickly before looking back up to Bonnie, "I'll get the eggs with peppers, red please."

Bonnie wrote them down and handed it to Dean, who was already his way towards the kitchen mumbling to himself about the red pepper, Bonnie leaning against the table behind her, looking at Shane as he did something on his phone.

"So how's your week been so far?" Shane asks.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. What was there to tell him - There was tons of homework from school and she had been helping her dad and Antonio help look for some people to hire for chefs, waitors, etc. "Been busy helping my dad around here, trying to hire some people for some well needed jobs. Don't let him fool you, he's a good cook sometimes, but he also only cooks healthy things." She jokes, pointing to Dean behind the open window. Shane saw that Dean was cutting the pepper, then he looked back at Bonnie. She leaned in closer and whispered, "What's a girl gotta do to get something that isn't healthy for once?"

Shane laughed and put his phone down onto the counter, Bonnie noticing he was texting someone. "If he's into health and fitness, I'm surprised he didn't open a place that sells all natural and organic things."

"Trust me, he did back when we were in Ohio. He owned a small organic and all natural grocery store called Flying Goats. Don't ask me why, he was partnership with this hippie guy Daniel and a lot of people kept calling him a goat because apparently he looks like a goat?" She says as she makes a confused face. She still wondered why they called Daniel a goat, "But anyway, the store is still in Ohio but run by different people. Some pretty ugly stuff happened between my mom and dad which caused him to lose the store, so we moved out here, ready for a change. I think Daniel is actually moving out here in a few weeks? I'm not sure, my dad could tell you that." Bonnie continues, nervously chuckling.

In the background something dropped and they both looked to see Dean picking something up, waving it off when he saw them. It was the first time since they were packing things up did Bonnie mention Paige although Dean always thought about her. Is she okay? Where was she? Did he do the right thing by moving them out here?

Sometimes Bonnie thought of Paige. Where she was, whether or not she had taken a vacation like Dean suggested months ago. It was hard to have just left one day without letting her know beforehand and instead telling her the minute before they left and no information on where they were going. Has she looked for them yet? Probably looking in Ohio or maybe even Vegas. No way would she would guess Pennsylvania, Dean didn't have any ties here nor did he ever mention on wanting to come here. But sometimes Bonnie thought something drew him here; Dean did talk about possibly moving to Boston or New York - No way would Paige find them in New York, Dean never really did like New York. But at last minute, they found themselves stopping in this small little town of Media, teaming up with Antonio and buying a house and restaurant, enrolling Bonnie into a high school here.

"I think I might have actually heard of Flying Goats before." Shane says, "What is Daniel's last name if you don't mind me asking? I know one of our group leaders has been dating a guy named Daniel for quite some time."

"Um.. Bryan? Daniel Bryan?" Bonnie recalls.

Shane snaps his fingers, "That's it, that's him! He's dating Brie Bella."

Dean came out from the back with a steaming hot egg omelet with the peppers inside on a plate, placing it in front of Shane.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Bonnie sat next to each other behind a desk in both Antonio and Dean's shared office at the back of the restaurant, rooting through sheets of paper to find the right application of the man sitting in front of them for his interview. Bonnie could hear Antonio muttering to himself under his breath about how Dean should be doing this, he was much better at this instead of himself. Finally, after minutes of going through multiple people who've already gone through interviews and gotten the green light or the red light, they found the current persons application.<p>

"Thank you for coming to see us, Roman." Bonnie says.

"No problem. I love what you've done with the place, it's very lovely. I used to come into the previous restaurant all the time, so I'd be very happy to work here." Roman explains.

"You said in the application that you are a great cook. Now you must know we are a recently opened store and that we are still fixing around our schedule around, so it could possibly go to eight to midnight, or possibly later." Antonio begins, looking down at the application, but then back up to Roman. "And during the holidays we of course are going to give the employees the holiday day off but we may pull longer hours and we were wondering if you have another job, commitment that might put you in the way of being able to take you away from us when we need you the most."

Bonnie and Antonio let Roman think about it for a few minutes. They had already been eyeing to hire this guy since they saw his application, this was the go-to question.

"I got fired from my other job, sir." Roman says, "I'm single but I enjoy spending time with my family, I occasionally date, but other than that, I may be able to work when you need me to."

"How did you get fired from your other job?" Bonnie wonders.

Roman clears his throat and shifts in his chair, "It wasn't my fault, really. I worked as a stripper and a co-worker of mine was angry at me for being hired, quitting, then getting re-hired... So he told my boss that I was sleeping with one of the bartenders and I got fired, and I wasn't really having the best year so I decided to get out and come here. That was about maybe close to a year ago? My family have been very helpful." Roman recalls.

Bonnie liked him. She wanted him hired. She looked at Antonio who was deep in thought, then put on a smile. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Reigns. We will call you within the next few days after I talk to our other owner, he is doing some shopping right now."

"No problem, I'm glad you guys let me do this interview." Roman says, standing up and shaking both of their hands before leaving the room.

Bonnie hands him the paper, Antonio setting them on top of the other applications. "What did you think of him?" He wonders.

"I like him, he seems to be up for working hard and changing his life around. I mean, you heard what he said, he didn't have the best of year and you know me and my dad didn't either and you helped us set this place up." Bonnie tries to convince him, "Plus, he's got better hair than I do."

Antonio laughs. "The difference is me and your father consider each other family, we've known each other since high school. Back when my accent was thicker..." Antonio argues.

"And his family helped him out. His last year sounds like it could've been like ours - He left somewhere he knew and was familiar with to start over again after a horrible year. That's what me and daddy did." Bonnie says, "Give him a chance, Antonio. You may like him."

Antonio sighs, he hated when Bonnie was right in these kind of arguments, but he loved her. Despite being only fourteen years old, she was a smart kid and helped make him see the right way at times.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for you... And maybe he does have nice hair." Antonio jokes.

Bonnie fist bumps Antonio and gets up, "Just one question... Who's going to tell Bray he's not going to be the only long haired guy in the kitchen? Because if you'd like, I can."

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew it, everyone in the restaurant knew it - Something was up with Dean, he was keeping a secret but everyone had their own theories - Some said Dean was planning on partnering with a big business, some also say he got them an article in the next newspaper, others say he was going to go on a date... But no one exactly knew what was he really up to. He was nervous and jumpy as people tried to talk to him and he tried to lock up the store, checking to see if everything was alright with the restaurant.<p>

Dean found Bonnie in the kitchen, sitting on pile of boxes and playing a card game with Bray Wyatt, one of their only cooks. They had three chefs and Bray was the one that got along the best with Bonnie, taking a liking to her when he was first hired. He taught her how to play poker and how to cook not-so-healthy things, and she helped him with picking out clothes other than Hawaiian t-shirts and white pants that he shouldn't have been wearing after Labor Day.

After Bray went home and they locked up the store, they walked home while Bonnie wrapped her jacket tightly around herself, the weather colder than she expected. When her neighborhood came into sight she was glad that she would finally be in the warmth but she was wondering why Dean had her wait outside for a minute while he unlocked the door, going inside, the kitchen lights turning on. She stood outside on the steps testing out to see if she could see her own breath and he knocked on the window, waving for Bonnie to come in. She walked inside the warm house and went into the kitchen where she saw Dean leaning against the window, the curtains already closed again, looking down to the ground where a small, tiny puppy with long ears was eating dry food in a dog bowl by their fridge, next to Dean's feet.

Realizing that it was the basset hound puppy she had been asking her father for she gasped, jumping up and down before running to hug Dean tightly. She pulled away and bent down to pet the puppy, who was now drinking some water. He got out of the way and moved towards the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watched Bonnie pet the puppy and couldn't stop smiling. She looked at Dean.

"Is it a boy or girl? What are we going to name it?" She wonders. So many questions she had but she still couldn't believe it - A puppy! A basset hound puppy! With those cute little ears.

"I called the woman who was giving away the basset hound puppy away from the newspaper but she had already given it away so me and Bray were looking at this pet store that has dogs along other animals yesterday while you were in school. He noticed the basset hound puppy and apparently you've been talking about basset hounds with him since September?" He chuckles, "It's a she, her name is Padme. She was already given the name so we can't change it."

Bonnie shrugs her shoulder, "It doesn't matter. Padme is a great name," She says as she continues to pet the small animal, "Isn't it, girly? I bet you love it. Guess what? You'll be in my bedroom tonight and every night after that, forget about daddy." She jokes. Bonnie and Dean laugh and Padme looks behind her, lying down on the floor and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was finally time Seth had tried out Midnight Specials which he drove thirty minutes for after hearing many people talk great about this spot. When he walked in the place all the booths were full and there was only space at the counter, Seth sitting himself there, grabbing a dinner menu. Whenever Nikki had Jake and he was alone, he'd prefer to just go out, he didn't see the need to cook for just one person.<p>

Someone screamed which caused Seth to look behind him and he saw a puppy running throughout the store, a girl who had dirty blonde hair running after it, calling the pet Padme. He laughed when someone cleared their throat, Seth turning his attention to the dirty blonde male standing in front of him with a gray tank top on. This guy had a pencil and notepad in his hands, a name tag nowhere in sight.

"Can I help you or were you already taken care of?" Dean asks.

Taking it the wrong way Seth coughed, "I wasn't, I just sat down... Um, could I have a coffee?" Seth asks. The guy pours him a cup of coffee, handing it to him and got his pencil again. "Um, can I have the spaghetti please?"

Seth watches him write it down quickly, ripping the paper off and then throwing it onto the window. "Order of spaghetti!" He yells.

"Um, I'm looking for Bonnie Ambrose's father.." Seth begins.

There was silence from this guy. Why would a guy in a suit be looking for Bonnie? Unless somehow Paige found out where they were... He tried carefully to not leave behind footprints, throwing down the pencil and notepad.

The guy got into Seth's face, in an angered tone, "What the hell do you want with us? Did Paige send you? If so, tell her that we don't want anything to do with her, she had to chance to take care of Bonnie. The court let me have Bonnie, she's legally mine." Dean freaks.

Seth backed up and threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "No! I don't know who Paige is, alright? I'm Seth Rollins, my son is Jake Rollins. He and your daughter Bonnie have became friends through the Youth Group." He explains, seeing Dean loosen up and back up, Seth put his arms down. "I promise. I only came to ask you if you'd like to hang out and get to know each other? There is a Christmas party at the church for the Youth Group in two weeks and I was wondering that since they are becoming good friends, then maybe we could see if their parents like each other."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, he was worried Paige had found them for a minute. Out of the corner of his eye Bonnie was putting a leash on Padme and waving to him that she was going to walk Padme, Bray handing her her jacket before putting on his own. Bray gave him a thumbs up and Dean looked back at Seth, shrugging his shoulders. Bonnie had talked about Jake before and how they had tons in common but he never imagine he'd be meeting Jake's father, who he now remembered seeing from the first Youth Group he'd taken Bonnie to.

"Sure, I guess. I'd love to find more out about the Rollins family. Maybe I'll get to meet your beautiful wife." Dean says. He looked down to see the wedding ring still on his ring finger.

Seth glances over his shoulder to the people behind him, then he looked down to his wedding ring. He shook his head, "Me and Nikki are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It's for the best, we got married young and we didn't know who we were. As we got older we figured out what we want and where to get it and it's okay." Seth explains, "Just please don't tell Bonnie, Jake doesn't want people to know just yet we are getting a divorce."

"Secret's safe with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: YAY! Update! Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting or following the first chapter. It was hard to write this chapter because I've changed up the story but I hope you guys like it! Bonnie finally got a basset hound puppy!

Stay tuned, something interesting may be happening next chapter with the Christmas party... ;)

Happy Holidays everyone!

Love, Lizzie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie was sitting down on the bench outside in the greeting room while the group leaders put up some decorations on the table where Brie was setting up apples, grapes and cookies. The other kids were standing around and talking, playing around and wishing each other happy holidays. She stood up and went over to get a cup of water while trying to look through the crowd of people, trying to pick who she would go up and talk to. When she threw her cup away, she looked to her left to see Jake coming inside with Nikki instead of Seth, Jake running up to her and hugging her.

They broke the hug when Brie called for Bonnie behind the table and Nikki walked up to Jake, whispering, "Is that the girl you like?"

"Mom, she can probably hear you!" He exclaimed.

Nikki threw her hands up, both of them looking at where Brie and Bonnie were laughing and putting up tiny snowmen on the table in front of the coffee pot. She kissed him on the cheek before waving to him and left the church, Jake walking up to a group of boys who were playing with some Christmas lights. When Brie was mixing the green and red plastic cups Bonnie looked over to see Jake playing with a ball with the other boys, noticing he didn't seem to want to talk to Bonnie tonight. Did he not like her anymore? Every Youth Group he always talked to her, what was going on?

* * *

><p>When Dean walked back into Midnight Special, there Seth Rollins was sitting at the counter with a cup of warm coffee. He sure did love his coffee but the current weather, Dean didn't blame him. He laughed as he walked up to Seth who was reading the newspaper with glasses on, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"So where are we going? I got Antonio to watch the store for me until closing hours." Dean explains.

Seth looked over at Dean and thought about it, "Hmm... I don't know, I hadn't thought it over."

Dean nodded his head, "I do the same, don't worry. We can just go back to my house, it's only a street over and not to mention that it's close to the church if our kids need anything." Dean suggests.

"Hey, Dean..." Bray comes walking out of the kitchen with the spatula in his right hand. Dean raised his eyebrows and glanced back to see Bray. "Um, I see your busy, I'll just talk to Antonio. Hello." Bray says to Seth and goes back into the kitchen, Seth feeling weird about that.

"That's one of our best chefs, Bray Wyatt. Known him since we were staying in Florida back when I was still with Bonnie's mother, he decided to come up here when I promised him an endless supply of shampoo and conditioner." Dean recalls.

"Really?"

"Well, some of it is true, but no, I didn't promise him an endless supply of shampoo and conditioner. But have you seen his hair? It's fucking amazing, I wish I could pull it off." Dean chuckles and so did Seth. "But him and Bonnie became attached to each other that summer, so we've always stayed close. They call themselves the B&B Crew, he's always hanging out with her."

"That's so cute." Seth mutters.

* * *

><p>There was a dance performance by some of the kids from the group with a few leaders included, Bonnie was sitting next to Morgan. Brie came into sight with two boxes with wrapping paper taped on the outside and put them on the stage, sitting down next to Daniel close to the window, holding hands. John and Shane came up to the stage and they stood tall, Shane clearing his throat as he checked his watch, looking back up to everyone sitting on the floor in front of them.<p>

"So we wanted to do something new this year, guys..." Shane began speaking, "You know this year has been... Quite crazy with Stephanie leaving, us having to stop having our meetings for a good five months... So, we wanted to start something new." He pauses. "Um, the two boxes... One is supposed to represent something that someone had gone through, felt, anything this year that you want to forget or overcome and you write it down on a ornament, go up to the box and throw it inside and smash it. Then, if you want you guys can do it at the same time, write on another ornament the things you'd like to see happen in the next year and you go to the next box and smash it. You guys don't have to participate if y'all don't want to, but if you do, we hope you enjoy it."

Shane and John got off the stage and sat down in the chairs closest to the stage, Bonnie noticing they were writing stuff down. Along with Jake, Morgan, and Luke. Bonnie went up to grab two ornaments and a marker and sat back down. What would she write? This past year for her and Dean had been pretty wild and before she knew it, she wrote down three things she'd like to forget or overcome. _Paige_. _Ohio_. Her hands were shaking, scared that someone could see them and know her darkest secrets - Of course she'd tell someone as she got closer to them, she's already told Shane some of the stuff but not all of it. Putting the ornament down next to her close enough that it was almost under her thigh, with trembling hands, she wrote down the things she'd like to see happen in the next year. _Happiness_. _More laughter_. _No more anxiety_.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie stood up and walked over to the boxes that were on the stage, grabbing the one with the things she'd like to forget written on there. Her hands were still shaking and she held a tight grip onto this red ornament, throwing it into the box and she was pretty sure that people downstairs in the daycare could hear the ornament broke. There it was; The red ornament was shattered into pieces, no one would have no clue what she wrote, no one would know her secrets. No one but her and Dean and it felt good that it was that way. Then she broke the ornament with the things she'd like, breaking it and it was a little bit more quieter once it broke. After both of them shattering into small pieces, Bonnie somehow felt better, like somehow, the next year would be better than this one.

* * *

><p>"I don't really know why, but some guys back in Ohio liked to call me unstable. Maybe it was because I one time punched a guy for hitting on my then-wife." Dean explains to Seth after he saw the coffee mug next to the coffee maker with the word 'unstable' on it like it was handwritten. "My friend and co-owner Daniel Bryan got it for me two years ago as kind of like a gag gift for Christmas after he heard that story." Dean turns around and hands Seth a beer, who was laughing at the story. "I've been using it for coffee since before we moved here and Paige broke my #1 Dad coffee mug during an argument while doing the dishes..."<p>

Seth follows Dean into the living room where Dean moves a few magazines off the couch and pets Padme, who was lying at the end of the couch. Seth walks through the living room and examining the photos that were on the walls. There were photos of him and Bonnie with some of his business partners, Seth noticed some of them had that guy he saw at the restaurant earlier with the beard and long hair.

"It seemed like you guys argued a lot."

"Oh, all the time! We never agreed on anything, really." Dean explains, continuing to pet Padme. He took a swig of the beer, putting it back on the coffee table, "Sometimes it would be so loud that our neighbors called the cops on us." He pauses, looking over his shoulder to see Seth staring at the one picture that was on their wall that had Paige, Dean and Bonnie together. It was their trip to Disneyland when she was 5 and they had met Pocahontas, who Bonnie had always loved since she saw it when she was 3. There were more pictures of Paige throughout the house, like going up the staircase, in the hallway and in Dean's bedroom. He wasn't sure if Bonnie had any pictures of Paige in her room, but he was sure she might, Paige and her were once close. He wished they still were... But that would mean everything had to never change. "... Paige had a drug problem. She started abusing painkillers when she got a prescription after she injured her shoulder when Bonnie was 4, and for a while no one even noticed, she just went around like nothing had even changed. I was busy with the store because at that time we were almost going out of business and we were taking care of Bonnie. After we went to Disneyland, I started notice some changes and we began arguing constantly." He explains, Seth now sitting down on the same couch, petting Padme as well. "I tried to ask countless of times to get help but she would just tell me to fuck off..." When Padme hears Dean cuss, the puppy lifts it's head and looks his way, Dean chuckling. "... But I continued to push her to get help but she never did."

"I'm sorry," Was all Seth could find himself saying. "What happened to make you guys move out to Pennsylvania?"

Dean took a big gulp of the beer before taking a deep breath. Was he ready to tell this part of his backstory? "You see, as the years went by, our fights got worse... We would tend to throw things at each other, most specifically kitchen stuff. Somehow last year we landed in court for a divorce, then followed by an ugly custody battle and it was hard since the cops had been called before, but I was able to prove she was addicted to painkillers for years and her doctor knew about it and continued to fuel her addiction. She threatened to hurt me and was sentenced to rehab... And when that happened, I packed everything up and brought Bonnie somewhere so she had no fucking clue where we were when she got out. I'm not sure what she is doing or if she truly meant what she said, but I couldn't risk anything. I've got a fourteen year old who heard her mother threaten her father's life and she was so worried that she got panic attacks and Bray Wyatt and Antonio Cesaro brought us out here... I'm grateful for everything they've done and I'm afraid I'll never be able to pay them back." Dean continues, pausing for a minute, thinking of what he was just about to tell Seth, he felt all of the guilt rushing back to him, not telling Bonnie any of this. "When the court let me have Bonnie, I told Bonnie to pack up; The store store was about to go out of business but luckily someone bought it and is keeping it in business now and I didn't want my daughter to know who her mother had become.. I lied to Bonnie and told her that Paige was deciding to take a trip and one day I lied to her and told her that I called Paige to tell her we were leaving but I never told her where we were going. I didn't do it so she couldn't find us, I can't have her around Bonnie if she's threatening my life, but I am a little afraid she might find us any day now."

Dean looked down at Padme, still petting the puppy. Ever since they adopted her, she'd become pretty popular with everyone who met her, which Dean had noticed Bonnie had done great with calming her down when she began barking at people.

"I'm sorry about that, it must have been hard. Bonnie is a wonderful girl, of course, that's what I've heard from Jake." Seth says, trying to cheer him up. "Me and Nikki, we met at college around here, you know? It was our fifth date when we told each other that we didn't like each other _that way_ and that we were gay." Seth recalls with a big, wide smile. Dean looked up to see Seth chuckling, "Our parents are very... Homophobic and we saw that instead of coming out to them, why not just come out and say we are getting married? While planning the wedding, Nikki told me she was pregnant after a drunken night we had and we decided to stay in Philly instead of moving to California. I'm from Iowa so we used to take trips to Iowa every summer but last year Nikki and I realized that it was better to go our own ways and not pretend anymore," Seth recalls. It was finally good to tell someone the truth as to why him and Nikki were really getting a divorce, or just to let someone know they were getting a divorce. For right now, only Jake and now Dean knew, they were planning to tell people once the divorce was finalized. "We told Jake that there wasn't any spark in our marriage anymore. Nikki has a house down the street from where we live and we share custody of him and when I have Jake during the weekends, she goes out on dates. Me... I'm not much of a dater." He explains. Right now he wanted to smack himself, he did go out on dates sometimes and he liked Dean, but he was pretty sure he'd just lost his chance. "Well, I go on dates, but my job and raising Jake is very time consuming - You see, I'm a private investigator and work with a few other people in a small building but I have my own office and I spend a lot of time there during the weeknights, but sometimes I make time for dates.." Seth tries his best to explain, his cheeks turning red. Dean chuckled, "Fuck, I'm not doing so good with this whole explaining thing." He mutters.

Dean stands up and Padme's head lifts, getting off the couch and following Dean. He shrugged his shoulders, the empty beer bottle in one hand. "Hey, it's fine. I understand what you are trying to say and I've got a time consuming job as well... I practically live in my restaurant some days." He waves it off.

Padme follows Dean into the kitchen where he fixes her food and some new water in her bowl, Dean washing his hands and getting himself another beer. Dean throws away the lid when Seth came into the kitchen, throwing away his bottle.

"Look, I like you, okay? I know it's weird because we've only met each other a few times and our kids know each other by going to the Youth Group together and this is normally something I don't usually do.." Seth traills off.

"I get it, Seth. You're a very nice guy and trust me, I'm into you too." Dean agrees, surprising Seth. He was into him? "And let's be real, you can pull off a pretty fucking awesome beard, something I wish I could do. I guess you could say I'm attracted to the beard."

Dean began walking up to Seth, luckily Padme was still eating her food, Seth laughing and rolling his eyes. He was smiling so much right now.

"So are you only attracted to me because of my beard? Because I think I might have to do something about that..." Seth joked.

"Nah, that's not the only thing." Dean shakes his head, "You've got something else I like..."

"Don't tell me long hair."

"That helps too."

Dean kisses him as one hand goes into Seth's pants, Seth letting out a moan.. When someone's phone had to ring. "Fuck." Dean muttered when he realized it was his home phone, Seth grabbing it and answering it.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Ambrose family's phone, I had a... Meeting with Mr. Ambrose." Seth answers, "Sure thing," He hands Dean the phone. Confused, Dean takes the phone from Seth and sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah?" Dean answers. It was Bray. Dean loved Bray, honestly, but he called at a very bad time, "Look Bray, now isn't the best time... What do you mean? I'm pretty sure it ends at nine tonight, no I'm pretty sure... Bray, I fucking know my times, okay? It's eight forty five, we've got fifteen more minutes before we leave. It doesn't take too long to get there. Yes, I'm sure, I'm pretty fucking positive, okay? Don't call me and accuse me of getting my times mixed up and then get smart with me! Jeez." Dean freaks out.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on the stage with her knees up to her chest with her back on the wall, watching as Shane and Nathan clean up the mess that they had made during the multiple games they played that night. She was the only kid still at the church with the group leaders which she didn't exactly mind because she felt she got along with them better. They told her to sit there and just talk to them instead of helping them because they were the leaders. Nathan excused himself and went downstairs to clean and Shane sat down on the stage next to Bonnie.<p>

"You okay?" He asks.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders, "It doesn't feel good that my father forgot me and hasn't picked me up even after I called Bray at the restaurant and told him to call my dad, and I think a friend of mine has been ignoring me now, plus I've been thinking about my mom..." She says quickly. She'd been waiting for Dean for the last forty minutes and yet he still hadn't came to pick her up, he was always the first parent there.

Shane shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe he got stuck having to do something at the restaurant or maybe he's out buying some stuff for your dog. Remember you said you guys needed some toys for your dog? He could be doing that." Shane suggests. _This is true_, she thought to herself. "And what is going on - Who is ignoring and what have you been thinking about? Come on, tell Shane and before your dad gets here because he might think you are a traitor talking to me after I argued with him about Chyna going into the Hall of Fame."

Bonnie laughs and pulls some hair out of her face. She looked at the doors to see if her dad had gotten here yet but saw no one, just an empty greeting room outside of the sanctuary. She was hesitant to say something because she didn't want Shane to say anything to Jake despite him making her feel like shit on what was supposed to be an awesome and fun night.

"Well, you know how me and Jake Rollins have been hanging out every time we have a meeting? We were talking tonight before I had to do something and when I looked up, he had walked off and began talking to other people and wouldn't talk to me afterwards. Like, did I do something? I don't get it. He was one of the only people here who talked to me, since I don't go here or since I don't know anyone and they don't seem to want to know me." Bonnie began ranting. Once she said something, everything else had came out of her mouth all at once. Realizing what she had said and how she had just bad mouthed her fellow Youth Group members, she covered her mouth with both of her hands, refusing to speak again. Shane waved her off, nodding his head as if he wanted her to keep going. He wasn't going to yell at her for bad mouthing the other members? She was surprised.

"Don't worry, Bonnie." He tries to reassure her, "It happens with everyone here... I think it's harder on you because you are new and haven't been here for long nor do you go to the church services, but I promise you... Whether or not Jake is ignoring you which is odd for that boy since he's always been nice to people, there are people who care about you, okay? Me, Nathan, Emma... Especially Emma, that girl can't stop talking about you! She's told me a lot about you since I've met her... And believe it or not, I've been coming here since 2010 and at times I still feel like an outcast... All that really matters is two, three friends who make you feel like you belong here and you're good to go." He advises her. "Now what about your mom have you been thinking about?"

Bonnie looked at Shane, shocked that he was even listening to her. Yeah, he was a Youth Group leader and these are the guys that you are supposed to trust with all your heart and you can tell them anything and all but there were some leaders that Bonnie didn't feel that way with. She felt that way with Emma and John. It was weird that she was talking to Shane since she had a crush on him and she was telling him information about her and her feelings and he was listening and giving her advice...

"You know that things got ugly between my parents, right?" She says and he nods his head, "She's had some demons in the past but how I've seen her act, talking about my dad and saying hurtful things... Threatening him, it makes me wonder if she even loved him. Heck, even me." She confesses, "I haven't told my dad that I think about these kind of things, I don't want him to know."

Shane looked like he didn't know what to say and Bonnie knew she screwed something up. He half smiled at her - Why was he smiling at her, doesn't he know she just confessed a secret to him that not even her dad knows? And he just smiles at her? Ugh.

"I don't know what your mother has gone through in the past and I don't want to push you to tell me. I do believe she loves you, Bonnie, and before things got ugly between your mother and father, I'm sure they loved each other a lot." Shane speaks with a low, smooth tone that calmed her. "And just remember this Bonnie - When you don't feel like you are loved, just remember... Although you don't come here for the church services and you may not believe in this kind of stuff like everyone here does, but God does love you." Shane pats her shoulders. Hearing Shane saying that made her feel better.

"Bonnie!" Someone calls her.

Bonnie looks up to the doorway to see Dean finally standing there with his hands in his pockets, Bonnie standing up, hugging Shane and felt his tight arms around her, jumping off the stage and running up to her dad.

"What the heckity took so long? I've been waiting almost an hour for you to get here!" Bonnie freaks out, "Dude, I called Bray to get in contact with you so you come come pick me up. Why didn't you pick me up then?"

Dean looked down and didn't answer right away. How would he tell his daughter what he was doing with Seth at their house? "Um... I fell asleep, I didn't get Bray's call. I'm sorry, sweetie, I'll try not to forget again. I promise. Ready?"

"I've been ready for an hour, dad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! Pretty... Wild chapter, eh? I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guy think! Thank you for showing love to this story! Y'all are so good to my stories. I hope to have another update soon with the aftermath of the Christmas party! Thank you again.

Love, Lizzie.


End file.
